Goodbye My Lover
by b00kw0rm3
Summary: After thousand years beliving she was dead, Niklaus get s a shocking meeting with his dead and love of his life Victoria Anderson. But is she really what she says she is or is it simply a lie. It s a lie. You see she is not only the dead Ex - girlfriend of the powerful Hybrid, she is also Silas s little girl


Sumary : This is a one - shot that may turn to a story. Victoria is one of the worlds oldest creatures on Earth. She is Silas daughter and Niklaus Mikaelson supposedly dead Lover from the Originals time as human. She appeared many times in diffrent disguises over time. She was Katerina`s "Best friend " and Damon`s girlfriend and mentor ( like Lexi was to Stefan) from the time the brothers took different paths too the 1935. Niklaus or Klaus had his mind set on marrying her but she suddently dissepered. I`m sorry for you Klaroline shippers but it will **NOT** be in this story. But they will on a way understand echother. parings will be : Klaus/Victoria/Kol, Damon/ Elena, Rebekah/ Stefan and Bonnie/ Jeremy. Jenna and Alaric will be alive in this story.

Disclaimer : Sadly i don`t own The Vapire Diaries somthing i wished i did. But i do own this story though.

...TVD...

Name: Victoria Anderson (has not really a surname so she uses that name in case)  
Age: 22 (same age as Silas in imortal years)  
Appearance: Long brown hair in curls too her butt, crystal blue eyes with long black lashes, long and thin and three tattoos: a jewel crown on the collarbone on the right side, A baby tiger that extends downward from underneath the elbow to the wrist and has a purple and green knit ball the cat plays with. And last a star on the left little toe. 

Name: Lukas Anderson ( Same as his two minute younger twin sister ) Age: 25 ( same age as Silas and his sister ) Apperance: A layer of thick brown curles to the tip of his ear, same crystal eyes his sister has. Long and muscular with two tatoos: An Falcon and an Eagle forming a sircle on his bicep on the left arm. Also has tiger like his sister`s on the right leg.

...TVD...

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_

_ That i shoud have bought you flowers_

_ And held your hand_

_ Shoud have gave you all my hours_

_ When i had the chance_

_ Take you to every party cause all _

_ you wanted too do was dance_

_ Now my baby is dancing, but she`s dancing with another man_

_ - When i was your man - Bruno Mars -_

3. pov 

_- Flashback-_

_A young woman with the apperance of a twenty - two years old was running and hiding in the forest with a smile on her face and her laughter chiming like bells. Behind her a man was trying to catch up with her as the woman suddently dissepared from his eyesight. The man stopped laughing and looked around him. " Love are you there? " his voice broke through the air. A rustling came from his left warnd him that somthing was sneeking up against him. He turned around and looked sharply at the bush. Suddently somthing was thrown at him. A stone? Where in the gods did it come from. He was suddently pushed down the hill, but managed to grab his attacker and dragg her down with him. A high Giggel broke through the air again and Niklaus looked down at his " attacker " _

_He smiled softly, loving the way the sun was making her hair look like it way shining. The way her eyes were sparkeling and the way her mouth was set in a big smile that was shoving of her pearl white teeth. He kissed her softly before he looked in her eyes._

_" I love you " he said watching the brunette underneath him as her smil grew bigger._

_" I love you too " she replied kissing him softly._

_That was only three weeks before she and her brother disappeared and her lover Niklaus took fault in the humans as he slaughter village by village desperatly to try to forget the way her smile was. The way her hair woud fly behind her as she ran and her facebeneath him as they made love in the middle of the night  
_

**Okay here it was. This is just be like two more chapter but do say if i shoud write more to it and please do make coments ( please not negative. I do not need more comments about my writing. I`m Norwegian for Klaus sake!) So leave comments and please give me advice about what too read that has too do with this: **

**Harry Potter - James Potter/Oc, Sirius Black/Oc, Remus/Oc, ( As you can see i like the Marauders) Harry Potter`s sister with Fred or George as friends. Also James, Remus or Sirius sister is also a favorite.**

**Vampire Diaries - Klaus, Elijah or Kol/ Oc, Damon`s sister, Klaus other sister, Elena`s sister, Klaus/Oc/Kol, Elijah or Damon. Klaus/Elena is also somthing i like. Oh and Role Reversed! that`s a favorite  
**

**Supernatural - Sam and Dean`s sister, Castiel`s sister, Dean/oc and Castiel / Winchester sister.**

**Teen Wolf - Derek/ oc, Isacc (?) / Oc, Scott`s sister or Allison` sister with Isacc as boyfriend.**

**KISSES&HUGS b00kw0rm3**


End file.
